


What Kind Would You Choose?

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "A Sprite or a Cherry Coke by verucasalt123".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind Would You Choose?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sprite Or A Cherry Coke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034834) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



I was really inspired by "A Sprite or a Cherry Coke" by verucasalt123 to try something a little different. If you have the capability, make sure to zoom in on the writing on the cans in the "SPRITE" and "COCA-COLA". =)

[](http://imgur.com/4uoifMR)


End file.
